


fuck you (literally)

by SerpentineJ



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, PWP, this has no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: "What are you-" Kimishita gasps, eyes widening in shock."I want to make you feel good." Ooshiba mutters resolutely. "Let me make you feel good."





	

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: me@me: chill...
> 
> i see ooshiba and kimishita as switches probably but i think kimishita's a more natural dom. or power bottom lmao

Ooshiba drops to his knees with a soft thud.

"What are you-" Kimishita gasps, eyes widening in shock.

"I want to make you feel good." Ooshiba mutters resolutely. "Let me make you feel good."

His fingers scramble at the zipper of Kimishita's jeans, and Kimishita stutters, face turning even redder when he finally gets the damned thing undone.

"Hey, dumbass..." Kimishita trails off, like he still can't really believe this is happening, "Are you sure-"

"Shut up." Ooshiba murmurs, fingers dipping into the other man's boxers to settle in a solid grip around Kimishita's cock, and he gasps in surprise. He strokes a couple times before gritting his teeth, squashing the nervousness in his stomach with a rush of resolve, and leaning down to seal his lips around the head of Kimishita's cock.

"Ah!" The other man bucks, hips jolting, eyes wide as sensation rips through him. "Kiichi- fuck-"

Ooshiba reacts in a flash, large hands pressing on Kimishita's hips, and he pops off for a second to breathe.

"Don't move suddenly like that." He grunts.

Kimishita scowls and whacks him over the head.

Ooshiba glares at him, and in retribution, leans down to swallow half the other man's cock in one motion, hands not leaving their place holding his hips down. Kimishita inhales in a rush and tries to push up, but Ooshiba holds him in place. He sucks for a moment before dragging back off, rubbing his lips around the head for a moment before stopping.

"Shut up and let me suck your damn cock." He mutters before returning to the task at hand.

It's not long before Kimishita is panting above him, cheeks hot and head rolled back, hands threaded slightly possessively through his light hair like they belong there, his hips moving in tiny motions beneath Ooshiba's palms. Ooshiba's mouth is slick with spit and pre-cum, and he ignores the taste and hollows his cheeks, slurping obscenely, glancing up at Kimishita through his lashes.

"Kiichi-" Kimishita groans after a particularly hard suck. In a daze, he pulls slightly at Ooshiba's hair, which sends a jolt of pleasure through him- at being controlled like this, who knew. A chain reaction begins- Ooshiba moans lightly, which sends vibrations up Kimishita's cock, which causes him to roll his hips up, startling Ooshiba, who accidentally scrapes his teeth along the underside of Kimishita's dick.

He pulls off immediately.

"Fuck, sorry." He pants, breathing heavy, before looking up- he figured Kimishita would be angrier than ever, but he's gasping in his chair, radiating heat.

Kimishita tries to catch his breath. His cock is still fully hard, flushed red and slick with spit.

"No." He exhales. "It was good."

Ooshiba snorts.

"You're a kinky fucker, huh." He snickers. "Figures."

Kimishita kicks him.

"You're one to talk." He replies. It's surprisingly less awkward than he would have thought, trading banter with his still-hard penis between them, but he's still aroused and now... he wants Ooshiba.

Kimishita stands up. He revels, just a little, in the fact that Ooshiba looks up at him, waiting for... instructions? The thought sends a jolt straight back to his cock, and he threads his fingers experimentally through the other man's hair, pleased when Ooshiba seems to lean into it, and yanks upwards.

Kiichi wants him to take the dominant role, then?

Unexpected.

Kimishita likes it.

"You didn't finish." He drawls.

Ooshiba flushes and scowls at him.

"I don't owe you shit." He mutters resiliently, turning his head to avert his eyes. He doesn't mean it. He's playing a part- Kimishita can tell by the glint of teeth he can see, by the huffed exhale of a laugh he tries to disguise as indignation. Kimishita pulls his hair again so he's looking back up at him.

"You started this." Kimishita growls at him. "Up."

Ooshiba shivers, but gets to his feet.

The height difference is incredibly prominent when they're both standing. Ooshiba stands a good head above Kimishita, but Kimishita's not about to relinquish the reins of control- he plants his palm in the center of Ooshiba's chest and steps forwards, towards his bed, backing Ooshiba up against it until the back of his knees hits the mat.

"Kimishita..." Ooshima murmurs. It's soft. Kimishita smiles before pushing Ooshiba down.

"You're hard already." He mutters, getting up on the bed too and kneeling above him, one hand above Ooshiba's shoulder, propping him up, the other already tugging at Ooshiba's zipper. "Just from sucking me off?"

Ooshiba pants.

"Yeah." He admits, and fuck, Kimishita could get into this submissive Ooshiba. He grins predatorily and wraps his hand around Ooshiba's cock, stroking slowly, because he might be an angry person, but he's an angry person who knows how to plan and pace himself.

"Hmm." He murmurs lowly into Ooshiba's ear, enjoying the way the other man's hips roll into his fist in an almost shuddering motion, like he can't get enough of Kimishita's fingers.   
Ooshiba's hands come up to grip at Kimishita's sides.

"Fuck." He almost whimpers, and Kimishita suddenly feels the overwhelming urge to make him make more of that noise- louder, more desperate- and he scrapes his teeth and tongue from Ooshiba's jaw to his earlobe, twisting his wrist in a way he knows should feel really goddamn good.

"You started this." He says again, intentionally lowly, a tiny smirk pulling at his lips. "You came in here and got on your knees in front of me. Put your mouth on my dick and sucked like a slut." He presses his lips to the shell of Ooshiba's ear. "Kii-chi."

Ooshiba gasps and bucks, face bright red and eyes wide, unseeing.

"Fuck." His grip on Kimishita's sides is tight. "Fuck, Atsushi. You've got a real mouth on you- ah-"

Kimishita pauses and slides his knees around Ooshiba's hips, pinning hin down on the bed, bringing their cocks flush together and gripping around them. He groans in relief and rolls his hips slightly, matching the motion with his fingers, and Ooshiba stares at him, panting.

"Shit." Kimishita murmurs, dropping his flushed forehead heavily onto Ooshiba's collarbone, breath hot against his skin. "Kiichi, fuck..."

He presses his lips distractedly to the other man's neck, sucking marks there, pink and red blooming delicately against his tan as Ooshiba whimpers.

"Atsushi-" He gasps, long fingers so tight around Kimishita's hips there are bound to be bruises there tomorrow, "-fuck, I'm gonna-"

"Yeah." Kimishita breathes, speeding up the motions of his fist. "Yeah, come on, Kiichi, come on-"

Ooshiba's breath stutters and stops in his chest, and his back arches up off the bed- he feels the pleasure rush from his stomach out to his fingers and toes, feels the sensation break over him, and he gasps some semblance of Kimishita's name before he cums, eyes wide, spurting over Kimishita's fist and onto his chest. Kimishita's breathing increases and he follows not long after with a groan.

Kimishita almost collapses on top of him, but diverts himself at the last minute so he falls with a _whumph_ beside Ooshiba, panting.

"...well." He says after a moment.

Ooshiba blinks his eyes open reluctantly, shifting his head to look around at him.

"Shut up." He sighs.

Kimishita snorts, but doesn't move.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: [kinkshame me on tumblr](http://serpentinej.tumblr.com)
> 
> [or my writing tumblr](http://sapoapsis.tumblr.com)
> 
> come talk to me abt shibakimi i love them so much


End file.
